The present invention relates generally to an electric apparatus having a turntable on which an object is placed and rotated, for example, to be heated and/or dried, and more particularly, to an electric apparatus such as a microwave oven or an oven having a turntable on which a food is placed and rotated to be cooked and/or dried.
A microwave oven for controlling the stop of a turntable such that the position, within a housing, of a food placed on the turntable is the same as the position where the food is on the turntable when heating is terminated, has been heretofore disclosed (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8293/1972). According to this disclosure, if the food is placed in a forward position on the turntable, the turntable is stopped after heating is terminated such that the position where the food was placed is in a forward portion within the housing, so that the food can be easily taken out from the turntable.
Accordingly, the above described microwave oven is provided with a cam for detecting the rotating position of the turntable and a switch urged by this cam. The turntable stops in response to an output of the switch. Thus, the cam for detecting a rotating position of the turntable, the switch and the like are required, causing the cost of the microwave oven to be increased. In addition, a space for locating the cam, the switch and the like is required, causing the size of the microwave oven to be increased.